Sacred Pool
by kcxtreme
Summary: Where Randy has a major crush on the first ninja, and his experience in a hot spring will most likely never be forgotten. A First Ninja x Randy lemon fic.


**Warning:** Lemon, Boys Love.

**Disclaimer:** Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja doesn't belong to me.

The first ninja's name here is **Saizo**.

* * *

"I'm not gay!"

"Uh-huh, and this is my butt talking, Cunningham."

I sighed as I turned away from the computer screen which was displaying my best friend's rear, and to my luck, his butt crack's showing. I only looked back when he started rambling about my sexuality, again.

Ever since Howard learned about my attraction to a guy, we've recently been having these kinds of conversations to the point that I almost lost an arm during one of my escapades as the ninja.

"...and those are the reasons why you're considered straight as a gay."

Crossing my arms, I narrowed my eyes at him. "First of all, Howard,_ I_ only like the guy. Second, he's the _only _guy I like. And third, I still have a thing for girls."

"So you're bi."

"No! Because if I'm bi then I should already have this year's McCalendar, and if I may remind you, their model is Bash."

"Ugh, that's shnasty!" He covered his face out of disgust, but then he removed them; a smile was forming on his face. "Oh I get it! You're ninjasexual!"

"Ninja-what-now?" I asked as I sat up straight.

"Ninjasexual, my dear Cunningham." He took a swig from his McFizzios before continuing "It means you have a thing for ninjas."

I was about to agree with him there when I remembered something wonk. "Then you're saying I'm also attracted to Mac Antfee!"

He spluttered his drink all over his webcam, rendering me unable to see him until he wiped it off. "You got a point there, buddy."

We've been talking for so long that I almost didn't notice it was already past eight in the evening. Rubbing my neck, I started to say "Hey Howard, listen I gotta-"

"Go shloomp into the Nomicon and visit your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!" I snapped at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But before you go _mi amigo_, I left a little present in your bag."

I glanced at my bag on the table before reaching for it. Opening it, I started rummaging through the contents. "I swear, if this is another underwear that you "borrowed" I'll- what the juice?!" Instead of dirty whities, I pulled out a box of McCondoms.

"Being your best friend, I care for you. And you're gonna love those! I don't know what you like but I got you the wasabi flavored ones. I on the other hand got myself the meatloaf flavor."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "And what did you do with them?" He could only stare at me as he sucked his finger.

Ugh.

"Well look at the time! I'm gonna miss my show. Enjoy yourself, Cunningham."

"Gee Howard, thanks." I said, putting sarcasm in my voice.

"You can thank me tomorrow, buddy." He winked at me before disconnecting.

I turned off the computer and threw the box on the table. I have no plans of using it. Besides, I can't smuggle that into the Nomicon without it lecturing me for days.

Before I went shloomping, I checked myself on the mirror, making sure everything's alright. Not that I'm hoping for him to notice me.

I took the Nomicon from the bag and quickly sat on the sofa. The thought of seeing him again made me feel all tingly. I opened the book and said "Alright Nomicon, I've got a date- I mean I'm late for my training! Yeah! I'm so la-" Before I could even finish, I went into a trance.

* * *

Inside, I traveled through the book before landing on the ground, face first of course. Wiping my face, I stood up to see I was at a wide clearing in the bamboo forest where I usually practice my stealth and fight hand-drawn monsters. I was thinking of going in when I heard his voice.

"Time is gold, my student."

Turning around, I saw him not far away, meditating on a rock. I went to him and noticed that he wasn't in his ninja suit unlike our previous trainings. He was wearing what was considered as 'casual clothes' during his time. His greenish-brown hair was tied back, showing that grim but handsome face of his.

"Hey, Saizo! Sorry I'm late."

"I'm assuming you were with the companion of your friend?"

"Yeah, Howard and I talked for a bit. Anyways what're we gonna do today?

He stood up and said "Archery."

"That's so bruc- wait, we have archery?"

"Yes, Randy. Archery has always been a part of the ways of a ninja. Sadly, only a few use it in battle. But since you will be the one to battle the Sorcerer, I believe it is a must that you master it.

"So bruce! When do we start?" As if on cue, a huge falcon appeared out of nowhere and dropped a pair of bows. We each caught one but I didn't notice the quivers so that left a pain on my head.

As Saizo started to explain, I played with my bow and checked the quiver full of different arrows. There were flaming arrows, exploding arrows, Hydra arrows, fart arrows-

"...and that my student, are the rules. Are we clear?"

"Uhh yeah, yeah. We shoot these targets scattered around the forest. Am I right or am I right?"

"And the first one to hit the golden target wins."

I nodded. "Mm-hmm. Hit the gold target. Got it. Let's do this!"

"We have but an hour to find it. And we shall start...now!" He went ahead, quickly disappearing into the bamboo forest.

Excitement overwhelming me, I slung my quiver over my shoulder and entered the forest.

* * *

"Where is it?"

Time was running out and I still couldn't find it. The targets I've passed by have arrows stuck on them; all were on the bullseye, and most of them were Saizo's. I hit a few but my eyes were on the gold one.

Now if I could just find it...bingo!

I saw it just right above me, swaying along the bamboos. I checked my surroundings to make sure he wasn't in the area.

Alright Cunningham, this is your chance to prove yourself to him, and maybe, just maybe, he'll notice you. You'll definitely impress him with your _skills_~

Taking aim at the target, I said "Ninja shoot!" and let the arrow fly. Before it could hit it, an arrow collided with mine, breaking it into pieces. And before I could even react, another one appeared and hit the target.

Bullseye.

In the corner of my eye, I saw him emerging out of the bamboos and said "Hey, isn't that cheating?"

"It is not if the opponent is at fault. You were, again, doing your battle cries. But I must admit, this round was yours, if I had not heard you. You have done well, Randy." he said and gave me that rare smile of his.

I almost melted right there on spot.

"W-well y-yeah y'know, I gotta get my cheese s-straight up and fight monsters and all that wonk. Wooh! Is it me or is it getting dark in here? It's way past my bed time and I uh need to get back and uh do uh...stuff."

Smooth Randy, smooth.

"Oh, well I was about to ask you to stay here for the night." he said.

"Here? You mean sleep in the Nomicon?"

He nodded. "But I understand. Your time is already occupied."

"What? N-no I would love to stay here with you- to sleep I mean. Just to sleep."

"But you said-"

"It's not really important." I quickly said. I could feel my cheeks burning. It's a good thing he's oblivious to these things. "And I could always do it tomorrow."

"If that's the case, then let us proceed to the palace."

* * *

The palace he was referring to was the one with the huge scroll in front, depicting our battle with the Sorcerer when Howard and I went back in time. The dojo could also be found here along with the other rooms like the one that gives you the ultimate lesson.

Inside, we went straight to the east building where the guest rooms were. When we arrived, he showed me the room I was to stay at, and like the place it was a Japanese style room.

"I am to stay at the room next to yours. If ever you need anything you may visit me. Goodnight."

"Night." When he went inside his room, I decided to explore the place. Besides, I can't sleep knowing that he was just in the next one.

I came upon several rooms, but the one that caught my eye was the hot spring outside. It had that nature get up and the water was so clear I could see the pebbles.

I'd only realized the air was cold, and the only thing keeping me warm was the steam coming from the spring.

I did feel sweaty and tired from our recent training so I decided to take a bath. Undressing myself, I put my clothes in one of the wooden lockers and headed out into the open air. Slowly, I submerged into the hot water, and thank the cheese it wasn't hand-drawn. I let my body get used to it and relaxed under the stars.

Closing my eyes, I felt my energy come back, like the water was rejuvenating me, and to my luck the hot spring was all to myself...or so I thought.

"I see you have found the sacred pool of tears."

I turned and was surprised to see him in the spring with me. He was sitting not far from where I was, and it looked like he's been there for quite a while.

"S-Saizo! H-How long have you been there?"

"Just a few minutes."

"O-Oh..." I tried to think of something,_ anything_, to break the silence. "So uhh, sacred pool of what now?"

"Tears."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Tears? Why tears?"

"It is said this spring holds the tears of all the ninjas who have shed them during battles that seem impossible to conquer, and yet it also holds the ones where they experienced true happiness."

"It's not really, y'know, tears?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but the water here soothes your mind, body, and soul. It also heals paper cuts."

I looked at the water reflecting my horrified expression "Are you seriously telling me we're bathing in tears of a hundred dudes?! This is shnasty!"

This is worse than swimming in Howard's sweat!

I almost jumped out of the water if I hadn't realized the kind of situation we were in that I was so stupid not to see in the first place.

I was butt naked. He was butt naked. We were butt naked. And it was just us in this pool of- ugh, tears.

The silence between us was getting to me, but before I could say anything, he said "Randy, I have a query for you."

"Y-Yeah?"

It seemed he was in a deep thought when he asked "Why have you been requesting my presence as of late?"

Beads of sweat were starting to form on my forehead, and I don't know if the hot spring had to do with any of it. "I-I don't understand."

He looked at me, and slowly made his way towards me. "Directly you may not be asking for it, but the Nomicon knows what you seek for. The book itself can teach you all the knowledge that you need to know even without my help, so why?"

He was getting nearer, but I was frozen on the spot. "W-Why what?"

He was close now. _Very close_.

I couldn't help but notice the scar on his lean chest. I've seen it a few times but never this close before.

"Why do you desire my presence?"

He was now cornering me at the edge of the pool; his slightly taller figure looming over me. I couldn't speak, but my mind was screaming at the book to shloomp me out of there.

Like seriously Nomicon buddy, seriously.

GET ME OUT!

"I requested it to not disturb us for the night." he said.

"W-why?"

"I'm not that oblivious, Randy. I know which one knows."

Sweet cheese! How can he make talking Nomicon sound so sexy?!

He put his hands on the edge of the pool, trapping me. "You are so cute."

"W-what-"

"Do not worry yourself. I too enjoy our sessions. Watching you, laugh, smile, cry, do and shout out the most ridiculous things, made me want you more, and _more_."

Hearing him say that in his deep, soothing voice made my body shiver, and I'm sure he felt it too because of that small smirk forming on his face. I still want to get away from him as far as possible but my body wanted this, and deep down I did too.

"W-Wait! I'm not-"

He cupped my face and softly said "We'll take it slow." And then he placed his lips on mine; my mind going blank for a sec. His lips were soft against mine and I couldn't help but close my eyes and relish the feeling.

He pulled away and gazed at me, waiting surely for a violent reaction, but all I did was bring his lips on mine again. It was slow and sweet, both of us wanting to taste the other. I let his tongue in and I softly moaned into the kiss as he played with mine. I could feel my cheeks starting to get red from our actions and my moans were turning into whimpers.

I felt lightheaded and my legs started to get wobbly, but he wrapped an arm around and pulled me closer to him. We parted to take a breath but he continued to trail kisses downward to my neck. He nipped a sensitive part and I gasped, my hands automatically darted towards his hair for them to grip on.

"Sa-Saizo!"

He only hummed and didn't stop marking my neck. His other hand was playing with my buds, pinching them which elicited a moan from me. As he moved to the other to do the same, my hand left his hair so I could touch the scar on his chest. It was a bit long but it didn't look that bad. I've wanted to ask him ever since I saw it but never found the courage to.

"H-How did you-ah! G-get this?"

"Battle of 1211. The Sorcerer almost took my life."

For some reason I felt my blood boil and wanted to punch that freak in the face, but it soon disappeared when Saizo started touching me down there. I jolted from the sudden contact and the water around us rippled. I hadn't realized my member was aching with need until he touched it. I had to clutch on his shoulders for support as he continued caressing me with that experienced hand of his.

"Does it feel good?" he asked softly.

I moaned in response and he chuckled; he was teasing me, I swear. It felt so good and I didn't want him to stop. My whole body quivered at each stroke and my moans became louder. He knew how to handle me that made my whole body tremble with pleasure. The sensation was too much and the words that came out of my mouth were all garbled.

I was almost reaching my climax, and a few more strokes could've done it if he hadn't stopped.

"Turn around."

I was a bit weak so he helped me do so and bent me so I was leaning on the edge of the pool.

"It really knows what one needs."

I didn't know what he was saying so I looked over my shoulder to see him opening a bottle. He saw me questioningly staring at the object and said "The book produced it for us to use."

I turned my head back and saw letters appearing over a nearby rock which read "Ninja Lube."

Ha-ha-ha, very funny Nomicon. Very fun-"Ahh!"

I didn't notice Saizo was already putting two fingers in my hole and it hurt a bit.

"Did I hurt you?"

Shaking my head, I answered "I-it's alright, go ahead." The _Ninja_ lube must be working since he managed to ease his fingers inside me. He slowly pulled them out and pushed in again, the pain lessening, and this time making scissoring motions to loosen me up. His other hand rubbed my back to at least lessen my anxiousness. I can't help but gasp as he pushed and pulled his fingers inside me.

By the time he was done, I was sweating and panting heavily, my member aching hard again.

I felt him position behind me and I gulped. I was really nervous and somewhat curious for the next thing to happen, since my knowledge of sex was limited and my sources were from gossips in the school hallways.

Then again I should've checked the real thing on

"Randy, relax. You're shaking."

I was shaking. I took a deep breath and sighed to control myself. I felt his manhood prodding my hole before entering. I could feel every inch of him as he buried himself all the way in but the pain wasn't that bad.

He waited for me to adjust to his size before pulling out and going in again. He did this slowly and it felt weird at first, but when both of us got used to one another, he was thrusting at a steady pace, and I was starting to feel the pleasurable sensation. I couldn't describe it but it felt so-

"Ahh!"

Yeah, it felt like that.

I heard him panting but I was louder since I was gasping and crying his name. The feeling of him being inside me, thrusting in and out was already too much for me. And when he hit that spot, it almost made me scream and a tear rolled down my cheek. Every part of my body went limp each time he hit it, and the blinding sensation was overwhelming me to the point that I was begging him to go faster and harder. He did so and also started pinching my peaks and pumped my member under water.

"My dearest- ah, student. You don't know how long I've been- ugh, wanting to do this-" he hit that spot again, harder. "to you."

I couldn't think and form any coherent words. I was a mess and the only thing I could hear was my own voice crying out from the intense pleasure. And as his pace went faster, I felt my climax nearing.

"Sa-Saiz-I'm about...t-to cu-ahh!"

My whole body shuddered as I came and I collapsed on the stone ground, exhausted from the activity. Saizo too came and I could feel his hot seed filling me up until I'm full. It felt odd inside me but I was too tired to even care, and the heat of the hot spring was too much that I felt feverish.

Good thing he brought us out and sat me on the edge. He brought our towels from nearby and draped one on my shoulders before sitting next to me. We quietly enjoyed the cool air around us, and when I had recovered, I asked "So, how long have you known?"

"Your actions weren't that hard to decipher."

I could imagine I was acting like a love sick fool during our training sessions.

"And like I said, you are cute. Everything about you."

I blushed. "Does this mean..."

He smiled warmly at me. "I want to take our relationship furthermore, if that's alright with you."

"S-seriously?! For real?" I couldn't help but smile widely when he nodded. Then again I couldn't believe that this was happening. "Yes. I mean yes! Did I say yes?"

He chuckled and replied "Three times actually."

I felt my heart thudding loudly in my chest, and I almost thought nothing could ruin this night when something occurred to me.

"What's the matter?" He must have seen the hint of sadness on my face.

"I was wondering...what would happen if ever I defeat the Sorcerer? If I'm done being the ninja...I, I don't want to forget you."

He gazed at the sky and said "I've often thought about the future in the past, but worrying will do nothing. I learned to treasure the present of the present." He looked back at me and took my hand in his. "And now I want to treasure the time spent with you, may there be a morrow or not."

I kind of don't understand, but I think the gist was we still have a lot of time to go out on a date, and to decode what he said.

Right now, all I'm gonna do is enjoy the night with him.

I was about to say something when I noticed he looked like he was in a deep thought. "Saizo?"

"I just realized..."

"What?"

"...We just desecrated the sacred pool of tears."

* * *

**(Bonus) Three years later...**

"Oww! What the-"

"Wake up, Cunningham! Giant man-eating rabbit at two o'clock!"

I rubbed my head and saw on the alarm clock that it was two in the morning. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Going ghost!" shouted Danny and he changed into his ghost form. "C'mon guys we need to go!"

So yeah, this was how my college days were going. I was still the ninja even after defeating the Sorcerer; I have two roommates who have superpowers; and we formed into a group dedicated to protecting people from ghosts, monsters, and evil unicorns.

Definitely from evil unicorns.

And it was the brucest!

"You guys are so slow!" said Danny before phasing through the wall.

Jake smirked. "Says the guy who was an hour late last time for making out with an old geezer."

"I heard that!"

"Didn't the same thing happened to you with that foreign boyfriend of yours?" I said.

"It was just thirty minutes." Jake jumped out the window, and while transforming into a red Chinese dragon, he shouted "Dragon up!" And before flying off, he said "Phantom's gonna go green if ya don't hurry!"

"Alright, alright!" I quickly took my mask under the pillow and grinned. "Looks like it's ninja o'clock!" I put it on and the suit wrapped around me, and in no time I was in my gear. I was about to go when the door opened to reveal Saizo.

Apart from retaining my ninja powers, Saizo was given a chance to live again, and he deserved it after all he had done, and in exchange for the loss of his brothers. He was now working hard to become a history professor in the university.

And FYI, he looks so hot in glasses!

"Going out again?"

"Yeah. Bunnies." I rubbed my nape. "Who knew they could turn so evil?"

He went to me, brought my lower mask down, and gave me a lingering kiss. "Stay safe."

"I just learned your dragon moves." I fixed my mask and hopped on the window sill. "I'll be alright."

He smiled and said "I love you."

I smiled through my mask. "I love you too."

And I disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't help but include the secret trio AU at the end. :3

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
